Aisu Ikōsai
Aisu Ikōsai is the contractor to Susanoo and the inheritor of the Aisu style of swordsmanship, a style that focuses on deception and slight of hand. Appearance Aisu is a beautiful woman, she wears a yukata that is multi colored. Aisu has long burgundy hair tied in a low ponytail that goes past the waist. Personality Aisu has a cold and uncaring personality that she will use anyone and anything to gain more power. It is also shown that she's very power hungry. She wants to take the power of the king's authority from any countries of kings and anyone that holds power and authority greater or equal to hers. She always tried to find an opponent that is equal with her in terms of power, much like Kazuki. She will do anything to get the title of strongest swordsman. When she entered the Grand Haunted Ground Fuji Sea of Trees, she disliked being ordered around by anyone including her allies and want to do the things in her own pace. When she ordered Susanoo in the Grand Haunted Ground to give her more power to fight Kazuki she started become more desperate and foolish for her conquest of power. Aisu is also not use to a man touching her due to being isolated with her sword training and she gets embarrassed when a man touches her. History Background Plot 'Volume 6' Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills Swordsmanship: Aisu's specialty is swordsmanship, a style that focuses on deception and slight of hand. In volume 6, it was shown that Aisu is a master swordswoman who is arguably more powerful than Kazuki in swordsmanship. She lacks the combat experience of fighting another swordsman in a life and death battle. * Secret Sword ・ Tenrou Kaidan: She jumps into the air and using psychokinesis she augments her jumping power making it seem like disappeared, then she forms footholds in air using psychokinesis and jumps off of them circling around to the opponent's back where she then slashes them in their blind spot. * Secret Sword ・ Amatsu Midareboshi: Aisu uses psychokinesis to increase the number of slashes her sword makes in one swing. * Secret Sword ・ Shiraha Kagerou: Using psychokinesis on her sword, by sensing the prima materia of the blade its shape warps and changes to hit the enemy in their blind spot at a nearly unreadable trajectory. * Secret Rite ・ Aoiro Yasha: She manipulates her blood flow using psychokinesis to close her oxygen supply which results in her body creating energy without oxygen by decomposing sugar thereby producing explosive energy that enhances her physical strength. But using this technique decreases her stamina and turns her skin blue while the technique is active. * Secret Rite ・ Usubeni Hannya: A technique used to restore the stamina consumed from using Aoiro Yasha. She manipulates her blood flow using psychokinesis to stop herself from making energy by consuming sugar and start making energy using oxygen. * Secret Rite ・ Raiganmon: Psychokinesis is used to strengthen Aisu's dynamic vision making her eyes shine blue and emit blue sparks. 'Susanoo 10 inherent powers:' Level ?: Izumo Yaegaki ・ Dankai Bakufu: Aisu creates a giant cloud dome that's big enough to cover a whole town, preventing anyone inside from getting out and anyone outside from getting in. Level ?: Izumo Yaegaki ・ Kumo Ito Shibari: Strings made of clouds come down from the sky and wrap around the enemies' waist making their location easily known. Level ?: Izumo Yaegaki ・ Suijougai: Steam is released with tremendous force around Aisu that then becomes a wall of cloud that can protect her from fire and electricity. Level ?: Ame no Habakiri: Aisu summons a deep black spectral sword Sacred Treasure, it is a mysterious sword with the edge of the blade forking into eight. This sword has the ability to produce eight slashes with each swing and seven of them are made of magic power making it very difficult to defend against. Level ?: Fuujin Kenbu: Reinforcement magic that manipulates wind to increase movement speed. Level ?: Chouriki Shourai: Reinforcement magic that summons the strength of Susanoo to increase physical strength. Level ?: Heitei Banrai: A large scale destruction magic that summons dark clouds which rain lightning down on the enemy. Level ?: Bougyaku Bushin: High level reinforcement magic that increases the user's speed and strength close to the level of Susanoo himself. Power of Usurpation: As a Semi-Chief of Japanese mythology, Ikousai is granted Sussanoo's authority. Given the nature of Susanoo as the rival her authority is gaining strength and stealing the Authorities of Kings and making her stronger. She has to the final blow to use this power, and minor use is steal a diva divinity to regain strength. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners